


Blame it on the Mistletoe - The Terrorist Edition

by fvalconbridge



Series: OTP Mistletoe Kisses 2012 [4]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvalconbridge/pseuds/fvalconbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinobu manages to screw things up by publishing a set of rather embarrassing novels on behalf of Miyagi. As a punishment he is forced to join him to the Marukawa Christmas Party where he meets a rather tipsy Akihiko with a armful of mistletoe. What is that weirdo up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Mistletoe - The Terrorist Edition

“I’ll get it!” Shinobu cried as he ran to the door and pulled it open. He was greeted by a cheerful man in a suit and by the look of it was a very expensive suit, he seemed like the type of person who did not belong in a block of apartments like this. He gave him a curious look. “Can I help you?”

“Is this the Miyagi residence?” He asked. Shinobu nodded. “I’m Ryūichirō Isaka from Marukawa Publishing, I’m here for a meeting with Miyagi Yo?” Shinobu plastered on a fake smile on his face. “He should be expecting me, I sent an email yesterday?” Shinobu’s face dropped as he realised what was happening. No, it wouldn’t have been sent to Miyagi’s email but his own. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! “Is he available?” He asked, trying to peer into the apartment.

“Can you excuse me for one second, please? My partner is just eating dinner, I’ll inform him you have arrived.” He closed the door behind him. “Oh, shit!” he cursed, leaning against it and wondering what the hell he was going to do now. Miyagi came in from the kitchen doing up his tie and completely oblivious to what was going on.

“Who was that at the door?” he asked. Shinobu braced himself, he really didn’t have any other way to say this.

“It was your publishing company...” He said, biting his lip in worry.

“My what? I don’t have any published work.” He shrugged and sat down on the couch, pulling out a cigarette to light. “They must have the wrong address, I think that guy above us is an author.”

“Well....” Shinobu said, looking increasingly guilty. Miyagi sat up straight and stared at his boyfriend suspiciously.

“What did you do?” He asked, starting to sound annoyed.

“Well, I came across some on files on your computer and I didn’t even mean to read it! I was just skimming through and before I knew it, it was six am! It was the best thing I ever read!” he hissed, stepping away from the door and trying not to make his voice carry too far.

“What? So you just thought you would publish a book for me?” He stood up suddenly angry. “I’ll be the laughing stock of my university! I’m a professor, I don’t write stories!” Ah, so Miyagi remembered something of what he had written years ago, hopefully it wouldn’t come as too much as a shock.

“Erm, it was three...”

“WHAT?!”

“Well you’d written a series I just couldn’t leave it incomplete! And I know some people that know some other people that work for Marukawa and I just thought—“

“This is a complete invasion of my privacy, Shinobu!” Miyagi scolded.

“I’m sorry! I just felt like I needed to share it, I put it under a pseudonym! No-one will even know it was you!” He defended. “At least you got the contract, the guy is at the door right now! And Ryūichirō Isaka no less! He’s the senior director so it must have done well, just get your butt to the door and see what he wants!” Shinobu stumbled over himself to get out of the room so he could listen to them talk from the kitchen.

“Fine, but me and you are having serious talks about appropriate practices in relationships, you can’t just publish shit for me. I’m angry with you! What was it anyway?” He yelled after him as he disappeared.

“Stop yelling!” He whispered loudly. “Oh, and it was a trilogy of romance novels, they wasn’t named or anything so I chose that part, but that’s not important please just go to the door! I told him you were having dinner!” 

“I don’t even remember writing such a thing... what did you call it?”

“Fifty shades of Grey, now go!” Shinobu encouraged, shooing him over to the door. 

“OH, NO! That’s that stupid Christian Grey thing I wrote when I was eighteen! I can’t publish that! It’s awful! It was a joke!”

“JUST GO!”

**

And that’s how Shinobu found himself in the back on a limousine on the day before Christmas Eve tugging at his blazer self-consciously as Miyagi pointedly ignored him. He hadn’t spoken to him since Isaka had left eight days ago, not anything significant anyway, nothing past, “What’s for dinner?” or “Pass me the salt.” It was really frustrating and Shinobu had tried to apologise but Miyagi had insisted that he was embarrassed and didn’t want to talk about it; it was actually a bit awkward at times. 

He just wanted his boyfriend back and talking to him again! He had tried everything he could think of! He had even tried to fuck away the frustration but that didn’t work either because Miyagi refused to kiss him so their sex wasn’t right. It was hot and dirty and fucking mind-blowing but it wasn’t what he wanted. It just didn’t feel like them. 

“So you have nothing to worry about for a first time client there, we’re all an okay bunch and you’ll get to meet the team that are in charge of your series, we’re pretty confident it’s going to be big news. You’ll be the new Akikawa Yayoi!” Wasn’t that the woman that wrote them Boy Love novels? ... not like he had ever read any. 

Miyagi didn’t say anything he just swirled the champagne in his glass and pretended to be listening to the editor they had been assigned. She seemed nice enough but she talked none stop and she was kind of drinking all the alcohol. “You’ll be fine anyway but like I said I’ll be dotting between clients so I’ll have to leave you to mingle, oh! And Usami Akihiko should be there if you’re a fan.” She rattled on. Shinobu didn’t have much interest in Usami Akihiko, he knew he was an arsehole because Miyagi had told him so, something to do with breaking Kamijou’s heart, not like he cared.

They pulled up at a fancy looking hotel and he knew Miyagi was out of his comfort zone and even though he knew he might be rejected he still slipped his hand into his partners and smiled. He was happy the other man squeezed back and left their fingers tangled together though he didn’t look down at him.

The blond lady that had been travelling with them guided them into the hall and then wondered off after noticing the bar. Shinobu grinned and dragged Miyagi along with him, if he was going to have to come to one of these things then he was going to drink the free booze. And hey, maybe if he got Miyagi drunk enough then they could have a kiss and cuddle and make up. It was flawed logic but it was worth a try.

Miyagi didn’t have much of an interest in mingling with people so they sat at the bar, him sipping a nice whiskey and Shinobu champagne. After half an hour or so and several drinks later they had slowly relaxed, their shoulders leant against each other comfortably. Shinobu was happy to realise he had hadn’t let go of his hand yet. 

He was feeling warm, his face flushed from the alcohol and he shrugged out of his jacket. Miyagi didn’t appear to be even a little bit effected by the alcohol but it certainly made Shinobu more confident and he lifted the man’s large hand into his lap and held it with both of his hands.

“I miss you.” He said, looking straight at the man, his expression so open and sincere that Miyagi couldn’t help but look at him.

“I know,” He sighed, “I’m sorry I just...” He pulled his hand out of Shinobu’s embrace and stood up. “I’m going to go and get some air, have a cigarette. I’ll be back, don’t talk to any weirdo’s.” He warned before downing his drink and walking off with his hands in his pockets.

Well, at least he was talking to him now! He couldn’t help his smile! 

It was then he realised he really needed the toilet, maybe all that champagne had not been a good idea. “Damn.” Shinobu stood up and made his way over to the bathroom. Afterwards, he craned his neck trying to look over at the bar to see if Miyagi was back, he was paying so little attention that he walked straight into someone and they both fell over. The blond lay face down on the floor feeling like an idiot.

“Sorry little guy.” A voice said, pulling him to his feet. How rude, he wasn’t little! “I’m in a bit of a hurry.” Shinobu blinked. He was staring at Usami Akihiko who was holding an armful of what appeared to be mistletoe.

“Where did you get all that?” He asked, feeling a little bewildered, maybe he had drank more than he thought?

“That’s a secret, here, have some, you might get lucky!” He grinned, he was obviously intoxicated.

“What a pervert!” He muttered, frowning and holding up the mistletoe. 

“I’m sorry, what?”

Shinobu smiled and looked up, getting an idea. “Oh, nothing, can you do me a favour?” 

“Sure, blondey!” Shinobu explained what he wanted him to do and the author laughed, helped him and then slipped through the crowd and sneaked outside.

He waited for Miyagi where he was and as predicted the man found him easily a few moments later.

“Did I just see Usami Akihiko sneak out of here with an arm full of mistletoe?” He asked, leaned back against the pillar. 

“Yeah, he was okay actually, thought you said he was an arsehole?”

“He used to be, maybe he changed.” He said. He rubbed the back of his back awkwardly. “Look, I know I’ve been a bit of an ass this week, I know you were trying to help and I appreciate it, I was just embarrassed and like you said, nobody has to know it’s me and I did tell you that I wanted to publish a book. I should treat you better.” Shinobu didn’t say anything but stepped forwards and hugged him and Miyagi actually returned the gesture and smiled as he buried his face into the guys hair. They pulled away and held hands. “Hey look!” Miyagi looked up. “Mistletoe!” Shinobu flushed. “Wait... you didn’t plan this?” He asked, suspicious.

“No!”

“Then why are you blushing?”

“I’m drunk!” He exclaimed before jumping forwards and launching himself at Miyagi who caught him easily, holding him up in an embrace. 

“Prat.” He muttered fondly before devouring the man. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
